character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bagan (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Bagan is an ancient super kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla game, Super Godzilla, and serves as the final boss of that game. Supercharged by cells from Godzilla and King Ghidorah that his alien commanders had spliced into him, Bagan is easily the most powerful foe in the game, being generally seen as impossible to defeat as normal Godzilla, and is still a difficult opponent for Super Godzilla... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A | High 2-A Name: Bagan Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 Years (Bagan was born in ancient China) Classification: Monster, kaiju, ancient god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Invulnerability, Shapeshifting, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Earth Manipulation, Flight, Danmaku, Large Size (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Breath Attack, Absorption and Power Mimicry (Absorbed energy from Godzilla and King Ghidorah's cells, gaining their powers), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Acrobatics, Air Manipulation, Extendable Claws and Horns, Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, up to True-Godly), Skilled in stealth, Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Damage Reduction, Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Vision, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Anti-Spatial Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Duplication, Surface Scaling, Limited Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Some abilities requires Preparation, Weather Manipulation, Healing, Fear Aura, Mind Control, Telepathy, Resurrection, Electro-Magnetism, Vibration Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Acausality (Types 1 and 3), Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality and Fiction Transcendence, Dream Manipulation, Omnipresence, Dimensional Travel, Regeneration Negation (True-Godly), Plot Manipulation, Toon Force, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Time-Space Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Healing, Information Analysis, Time Stop Resistance to extreme heat, Ice, Acid, Matter Manipulation, Radiation, Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison, Fire, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Resistance to Possession, High Sound Waves, Petrification, Magic, Matter Manipulation, High Gravity levels, Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures, Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Good Resistance to pain, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: At least Universe level '''(can battle Mothra and Mothra Leo who defeated universal DesGhidorah with ease and then grew stronger and nearly one shot Mothra) | '''High Multiverse level+ (Can battle Super Godzilla, who is an entire dimension higher than base Godzilla) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep up with Godzilla in battle and is even faster than him) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe level | High Multiverse level+ (Can take hits from Super Godzilla) Stamina: High. Can keep up with Godzilla in battle Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters to dozens of kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average to possibly Supergenius. Bagan was the ruler over land, sea, and air in ancient China. He is likely smarter as he has both Godzilla and Ghidorah’s cells. Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Bagan | Amplified Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2